Verão
by Mudoh Belial
Summary: YAOI, LIME, Milo x Camus.


**Verão**

Esfregou os olhos, acostumando-se à pouca luminosidade do cômodo. Não conseguiu reprimir um bocejo ruidoso enquanto a mão escorregava pela cama. Estava vazia, mas os lençóis conservavam ainda o calor e o cheiro de quem deitara ali até poucos momentos antes. Não entendia – e talvez jamais fosse entender – aquela estranha necessidade que o outro possuía de não dormir a seu lado. Essa, aliás, não era a única característica que era-lhe incompreensível no outro – podia elencar pelo menos uma dezena delas sem ao menos pestanejar.

Sentou-se no colchão, observando o espaço ao seu redor. Como de costume, nenhum sinal denunciava que Milo havia passado por ali. Isso, claro salvo a bagunça dos lençóis, suas próprias roupas espalhadas pelo chão e uma ou outra eventual marca deixada em seu corpo. Passou os dedos pelos fios ruivos tentando, ainda que de forma débil, desembaraça-los e fazê-los voltar a uma espécie de ordem.

Ao levantar notou que estava errado em sua primeira observação – havia sim, um sinal de que Milo estivera ali: sobre a cômoda, no trabalhado cinzeiro de cristal, repousavam as cinzas e os filtros do que, em algum momento, vieram a ser dois cigarros. A eterna mania de fumar depois do sexo; um para cada transa da noite. E depois do sexo e dos cigarros, deitou a seu lado, como já era costume, esperou-o dormir e partiu.

"Pode dormir tranquilo, sei que está com sono. Você sempre tem sono depois de transar..."

E, como sempre, Camus permitiu-se aninhar no peito do outro, recebendo uma suave carícia sobre a testa. E, com a entonação de quem diz algo banal, sussurrou:

"Você vai embora..."

Milo riu, continuando com as carícias como que num incentivo ao descanso.

"Pode dormir, eu conheço o caminho de cor."

E, depois disso, Aquário adormeceu.

~oOo~

Pôs-se a recolher as pelas de roupa do chão, perguntando-se onde algumas foram parar e xingando-se logo em seguida pelo estado em que as encontrava. O corpo reclamava, ainda que vagamente, pelo exercício das horas anteriores, mas, apesar disso, parecia ainda pulsar, como que querendo mais.

O sexo era bom, não havia como negar, ainda que um tanto diferente do que estava acostumado a ter – a verdade era que Milo era o segundo homem com quem mantinha alguma experiência do tipo, sendo o primeiro há tantos anos atrás que mal recordava. Era bom, casual, com a frequência controlada pelo outro – o que lhe dava nos nervos, mas acabava por concordar. Caso fosse frequente demais, poderia vir a configurar algum outro tipo de relação – e não a que mantinham – e isso era tudo que não queria. Estavam bem daquele jeito.

Com alguma sombra de certeza podia contar com outra daquelas visitas na semana seguinte e, quem sabe, na posterior. Nada muito além disso, também. O término do recesso de verão estava próximo e, com isso, os encontros também se aproximavam do fim. Logo voltariam às aulas, treinos e ao coleguismo do dia-a-dia. A consciência deste fato fez uma estranha sensação revolver em seu interior. Era algo próximo da tristeza, misturado a um sentimento de perda. Não que o retorno do coleguismo diário em detrimento dos encontros casuais fossem ruins, mas... Naquele período de tempo que – ainda que mal – passaram juntos, desenvolveram o que gostava de considerar como uma espécie de amizade. E, diante de todos os outros, isso viria a se perder. Era isso que mais incomodava – perder tudo que havia conseguido.

A certeza da perda trazia-lhe um gosto amargo á boca. A ideia de ter de abrir mão de algo que lhe era agradável, que lhe dava prazer, exasperava-o. Dobrou as roupas, deixando-as de lado sobre uma poltrona. Estava sozinho em casa, qual o problema de dormir nu, afinal? Alcançou o cinzeiro, fazendo uma careta com o cheiro, e o esvaziou sem dó. No fundo, gostava de acreditar que em breve ele estaria cheio novamente.

Com movimentos rápidos esticou o lençol sobre a cama, recuperando o cobertor do chão. Tornou a deitar, abraçando um dos travesseiros por instinto e permitiu-se pensar por alguns longos minutos. O verão estava acabando. Tratava-se de um final anunciado, mas não menos amargo por isso. Recriminou-se mentalmente por sua sabida incapacidade de se aproximar. Por sua – quem sabe? – timidez. Por saber que jamais teria coragem de se aproximar do outro estando muito longe das paredes de sua própria casa. Suspirou. Paciência. Estranho seria se acontecesse de outra forma. O corpo reclamou novamente, pedindo por mais e não havia porque recusar-lhe. A mão escorregou pelo peito, logo encontrando seu objetivo. Permitiu-se um último instante de prazer antes de se render ao sono novamente.

_Fin_

_13.04.2007_

_09h33min_


End file.
